When Emotions are Revealed
by RushandStreak
Summary: A good story is often times made to sound like the characters are fearless, or the villains are merciless. But these things are often times untrue. This is in our points of view. Our pain, our fear, our mercy, and our love are all here in what is true. A collection of one-shots based on the movie.


**This is a story I will elaborate on when I have writers block with my other stories. This is just a collection of one-shots involving Zundapp, Finn, and Holley at points in the Cars 2 movie in their points of view. I hope you enjoy this as you wait for Taming Oil, Prophecy of the Wings, and Live and Let Drive. Thanks for your patience.**

* * *

_A good story is often times made to sound like the characters are fearless, or the villains are merciless. But these things are often times untrue. This is in our point of view. Our pain, our fear, our mercy, and our love are all here in what is true._

Scene 1: _Finn McMissile_

My pistons were flying faster than they should. I had, after all, done this many times before. My tires were braced against the ship I was riding. My fear tonight was strong. _Hold on_, I thought to Leland Turbo_, I'll get you out. Alive_. His distress signal still rang in my ears. _This is agent Leland Turbo. I have a flash transmission for agent Finn McMissile. Finn I need backup…_ his voice was so full of determination and fear. I shivered, willing the memories away although I didn't need to, for at that moment, the boat I was riding on spoke, "We're here, right where you paid me to bring you. The question is: Why?"

I rolled forward, out of the shadows slightly. "I'm looking for a car," I answered elusively. To anyone but myself, I sounded secretive, sly. I thought I sounded hurt and I closed my mouth. Emotions were not something a spy was supposed to have.

"I hate to break it to ya, buddy, but there ain't no one out here but us."

Once again I braced my tires, this ship was wrong. There was someone out here, there had to be. Leland Turbo, my best friend, my partner, was out here. This was where his coordinates lead me. I was about to foolishly protest when a new voice sounded behind us, "What are you doin' out here?" I hid in the shadows but still managed to turn my just so that I could see a combat ship. His eyes were cold grey and his teeth glistened sharply in the moonlight. It was, after all, known that these ships were related to the shark submarines that swam through this area. I shivered and made my move. My tires caught air as I swung across the ocean and linked my grappling hooks onto the back of the ship. As it moved forward I took in my surroundings. In a burst of flame I saw an oil rig. It was not supposed to be there was all I could think. As the ship came in closer I shot out my grappling hooks once more, they hooked onto a ledge somewhere I could hardly see. I once again swung, activating my magnetic tires and sticking to the pole with a _thunk_.

I drove up that rig and flipped onto another ledge where action was surly going on. My first instinct told me to move to the shadows. I weaved between two crates, near yet another ledge and stared down below me. Cars, hundreds of them, were driving in an erratic order across the platform below. Some were moving crates or piling them onto the two combat ships waiting, suspended in the air, to get back to sea. As I took this in, I heard a voice, a single unmistakable voice churning through the air. Professor Zündapp, a very well known criminal among the spy agencies around the world, was driving though the throngs of cars, his tiny frame outlined by the flames spewing randomly from above. "What are you up to?" I asked myself, shooting a grappling hook out from behind and in front of me. I drove out onto them and shot two more either way from my sides for better suspension and balance. Whatever Leland had been talking about, it was obviously important. And big. The Professor never, I repeat, never hired this many cars to do his dirty work. This time he had to be working for someone.

If I had better known the different types of car models, I would have identified the almost red car that drove up with a crate as a Gremlin. He looked familiar… but only vaguely as if his picture I had seen somewhere but now was not the time to think upon that. "You wanted to see this before we loaded it?" the car asked. A utility vehicle came up and opened the crate.

"Ah yes, very carefully. This is valuable equipment. Make sure it is properly secured for the voyage." The crate opened fully to reveal a TV camera. What was this about?

The red car seemed to be as lost as I was, just confusing me further, "Oh, a TV camera, so what does it actually do?"

"This camera," the Professor said, adopting a cruel smile, "is extremely dangerous." He didn't look as if he was going to go on but he didn't have to anyway.

"Hey Professor," a car I indentified by the name of Grem yelled, "this is one of those British spies you were talking about!" I was interested to see who it was but my tank clenched in fear. If it was Leland, alive, I'd be ready to fight. A gun whirled out of each of my doors.

"But this one," another car, this time known as Acer, continued, "we caught stickin' his bumper where it didn't belong."

Zündapp knew who it was, "Agent Leland Turbo." At this point I scowled; I was not going to let them harm my friend. Yes, he was my friend and CHROME would have my bumper for that, but it was what he was to me. The car sized crate opened to reveal a crushed cube, red and white. Leland's license plate was crumpled but readable at the top. I couldn't suppress a strangled gasp. My friend had been killed… all because of me. At the same time, as if to illuminate the moment, flames spurted out from the pillar behind me. The Professor looked up, seeing my shadow, grinned wickedly, then howled, "Its Finn McMissile! Kill him!"

And so I started my great escape with a heavy heart…

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
